Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS
is one of the most notorious set in the ''Nanoha universe. Written and drawn by Kiseki Himura, the manga takes a sharp turn away from the optimistic tone of the original series, pitting their protagonists against each other in a complex and bloody conflict over the leadership of the and its administrated worlds. Only one chapter of BetrayerS has been released so far,[http://www.mangaupdates.com/series.html?id=37991 Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS] at Baka-Updates Manga. but the next chapter "is NOT coming soon", according to Himura.[http://danbooru.donmai.us/post/show/609273/ BetrayerS chapter 2 notice] on Danbooru.Donmai.us (SFW link, NSFW site). The first chapter is available in English.Nanoha BetrayerS High Quality release at Ararara-ra's 4koma Corner. Background The manga takes place approximately three years after (0078) in an alternate timeline.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS, chapter 1, page 20-21: The coup took place at the end of 0077 and some time is implied to have passed since then. Its can be placed approximately in the year 0070 of the , when s started proliferating on in violation of the Bureau's laws (nothing of the like happened in the original Nanoha ).Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS, chapter 1, page 19. It is therefore assumed that the Incident and the Incident took place like in the primary continuity. Likewise, the seems to have taken the same course.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS, chapter 1, page 20: Cinque and other Numbers attend Genya's funeral. Page 21: Scaglietti is imprisoned. When the s proved themselves unable to protect the public from mass weaponry, the outcry caused TSAB to consider using mass weapons themselves and even employ s as living shields for mages and regular humans. However, these plans ultimately went nowhere until in 0077, Major was killed in a gunfight.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS, chapter 1 (author's comments): "Learning about the 108th Division". By the end of that year, the anti-mass weapon law was rescinded and, on the same day, a group of TSAB officers pulled a to take over the Bureau's main office, met with public support. The coup was led by , and other conspirators included , , , and . After the coup, Hayate recalled back into service as head of the provisional High Council. was paroled to take advantage of his vast know-how in creating Combat Cyborgs. Simultaneously, however, a group of ex- mages led by , refusing to accept the legitimacy of the new High Council, fled Mid-Childa and were labeled "rebels". To eliminate them, the new Council authorized creation of a Combat Cyborg division armed with mass weapons and led personally by Hayate Yagami. It was christened " " or "Yagami Ordnance Brigade"; the "rebel" mages called them "Betrayers". Around the time of or just before the coup, an entire fleet of TSAB warships commanded by (and apparently carrying ) disappeared and was believed to have been destroyed in a teleportation accident.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS, chapter 1, page 53. The remained neutral in the conflict between the "rebel" mages and the new High Council for a time. Summary The first (and only) chapter opens with reporting to the new High Council on the recent losses among officers. The Council is split over the decision to use s and s but is interrupted by 's transmission that her experimental division is about to engage the rebel forces in combat on an unspecified world. The battle quickly turns in Hayate's favor, and a group of wounded make a suicide charge against the cyborgs. tries to join them but is stopped by and and orders general retreat instead. At that moment, however, enters the battle and launches a barrage at the rebels. Five aerial mages break through to Hayate's HQ and she authorizes deadly force against them. Back in her tent, she converses with , who muses how has become unreliable and outdated, which is why he was freed from prison. She then returns to the battle, thinking about how she is certainly going to hell for forcing Nanoha into this. Back on the battlefield, Nanoha attacks Fate, who demands to know why she does it. She suspects that or were taken hostage to secure Nanoha's cooperation and insists that if so, she (Fate) may be able to help her somehow, but Nanoha replies, with a smile, that she did everything of her own will. Hearing this, Fate tells Nanoha to say no more, declaring that she'll have plenty of time to speak for her actions after she defeats her. Eventually, Nanoha restrains Fate with a Bind spell but decides not to proceed, much to the latter's relief. However, she is immediately attacked by , , and in a rapid succession but deflects all attacks, ranking each one as if during training. Subaru attacks again and manages to get behind Nanoha, firing a at close range, but the newly-arrived stops it. Vita berates Nanoha and for over-straining themselves and convinces Subaru and other mages to retreat, cryptically commenting that they will have a guest soon. Meanwhile, the new High Council is in a state of panic, as the video footage of the battle is being transmitted across the multiverse by the rebels and the . Simultaneously, 's fleet arrives above the battlefield to reinforce the rebels. With at his side, Chrono announces that following the coup and the new Council's usage of mass weapons and Combat Cyborgs, his fleet and the Saint Church decided to sever all ties with the current TSAB leadership. Instead, they announce the establishment of their own administration, the "Saint Church Confederation", which is almost immediately joined by multiple worlds and individual TSAB units. At the TSAB HQ, realizes that all of this was planned by Hayate from day one. At the battlefield, Signum tells Agito that the preliminary stage of the plan to "divide the world in two factions" is complete. Agito doesn't like it, primarily because the "Betrayers" are taking upon themselves the worst roles in said plan. In the skies, Chrono tells Carim to prepare for the next step, the "coronation ceremony". Carim is against it, because it will make universally hated, but Vivio herself interrupts them and says that "Mama" told her to make her own decisions, so they can as well start addressing her " ". Characters Betrayers * . Apparently followed Signum into the coup.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS, chapter 1, page 58. * . Head of the new TSAB High Council. * (19). Presumably, Gil Graham's aide.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS, chapter 1, page 59. * . Hayate's aide-de-camp. * . Apparently followed Hayate into the coup.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS, chapter 1, page 56. * . Head of the Combat Cyborg program. * (35). Apparently followed Hayate into the coup. Monitors Nanoha's health. * (32). Apparently followed Hayate into the coup. * (22). Member of the coup forces. Vita mentions that due to overstraining herself, Nanoha vomits blood every morning and may lose her ability to fly forever.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS, chapter 1, page 51. * (21). Apparently followed Hayate into the coup. * (22). Leader of the coup d'etat. Leader of the new . Supposed mastermind behind the whole crisis. Rebels * (19). Appears to be Fate's aide-de-camp.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS, chapter 1, page 23. * . Followed Caro into exile. * (13). Fled together with Fate after the coup. * (18). Fled together with Fate after the coup. * (13). Fled together with Fate after the coup. * (22). De facto leader of the rebel forces. Saint Church Confederation * . Representative of the Saint Church. * (27). Leader of the rogue Harlaown fleet. * (9). Purpoted leader of the Confederation. Unaligned * : Appears in the flashback of Genya's funeral. * (†). Killed in 0077. * : Appears in the flashback of Genya's funeral.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS, chapter 1, page 20. * (22). Appears in a single panel. Settings * , * Unspecified world where the first battle takes place. It is not Mid-Childa,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS, chapter 1, page 22. It is explicitly stated that rogue mages left the Mid. and it is apparently a lot colder. References Category:Media